


Wind

by Weekesandwentz



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Theme, Dead Harry, Inside dracos mind, M/M, Main Character Death, POV Draco Malfoy, Sad Ending, Suicide, deep, ill draco, insane, mental Draco, thoughts, triggering, upsetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weekesandwentz/pseuds/Weekesandwentz
Summary: Draco thanks the wind. It lets him see Harry again...





	Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is triggering and before anyone comments moaning about it - read the tags!!! This is Dracos POV. Its inside his mind. Thats how he thinks. So it's going to be weird.

He did it. He went too far. He finally lost. He lost me. He lost everyone. He died. He left me. And now I leave too. 

I am perfectly sane. I promise. Even though I talk like a mental person. And act like one too. But that's what loss does to you. Twists your mind. Makes you believe you can never redeem that one thing back. But I can. And I am going to. 

People rush around me. Running to their unimportant events. It's silly really. We live. We work. We leave. Why do people care? Isn't breathing enough? 

Noises hurt. They bring me back. Back to the real world. The one Harry just isn't in. Why? What did he do? Nothing. That's what. Nothing. He just helped people. So this world is a lie. You don't perform and win. You perform and lose. How tragic. 

I don't want people. I don't want their sympathy. I don't want any help. I would just like to fall. 

So I run. I run and run. I know where I am meant to be. It's just getting there. That's all.

People watch. I smile. They think I'm ill. I'm not. I just keep running. Not too fast. I need to be presentable. Just a normal run. On my own. 

Harry's watching. I know he is. And waiting. I don't eat. But he feeds me my energy. That's the sign I got. That's why I'm running. He wants this. And so do I.

Tomorrow. Don't trust the word. Some people don't have one. Harry didn't get his tomorrow. So I shouldn't have one either. 

Can I feel my feet? No. Must be him giving me my energy again. I use this to run. Run up. Running the many steps to him. I will make a mental note. To thank him for it. I have lots of notes. They've been building up. A month's worth of notes of course. Since the start. 

You are not alone. So go. Go and find someone. You have the whole world. Then you might understand. I am not crazy. I am just grateful. Because I found my Harry. Now you find your one. 

They might be right under your nose. They might be your enemy. They might be gone. So go and find them. See how long you get. Roll the dice. You might be lucky. 

All it takes is a step. One singular step. How lucky. I'm on the top. I see. I hear. I smell. And I thank. Not a mental thank. I say it out loud. 

"Thank you for giving me a reason."

Speak to the wind. The wind can keep things forever. But it hides it. And you won't hear it again. It's gone. So say it. Whatever you like. Let it carry your voice on forever. 

My step? I will take it now. Now I've spoken. But just before. Remember. Remember you find them. You. So go and get them. Don't wait. Waiting is wrong. Waiting wastes your time. Because remember. Never trust tomorrow. 

Only trust the wind. 

It even lets you fall. 

Straight through.


End file.
